


Crystal Clear

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, fic request, tag 17x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: He saw her future and it was crystal clear, now- to convince her of it.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 31





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. "You deserve so much better."
> 
> for the anon on tumblr; tiny bit of angst for ya because i couldn't resist!

He’d seen her with Ricky, sure she didn’t seem as happy Ellie could be, but there was a glimpse into her future. Her future with a man that made her laugh, made her blush, made her feel safe. Her future that didn’t involve pure jealousy out of spite, didn’t involve a man that didn’t know how to voice his feelings, didn’t involve _him_.

He heard her give him the opportunity to fess up, yet she closed that door before barely opening it.

_Overprotective._

He saw her future and it was crystal clear, now- to convince her of it.

_You’re like a sister to me._

It had been the only biting statement he could conjure that would truly needle its way into her heart and take hold. The only statement that would- for her own sake- push her away from his toxic, unworthy self.

He could feel the follow up sentence bubbling at the tip of his tongue, the one that would give his true intentions away- would clue her in to his deepest insecurities and make her want to stay, to fight.

The words he would never say out loud, “ _You deserve so much better._ ”


End file.
